The present invention relates to fire escape devices, and more particularly to a fire escape device for use in escaping from a structure through the screen of a screened-in area.
Apartment houses, such as the low rise condominiums on the West Coast of Florida, are frequently provided with screened-in terraces and windows to protect tenants from the flying insects prevalent in the area. The only means of egress from such an apartment, other than the single front door, may be the screened-in terrace or window. In the event of a fire which precludes egress through the front door, the only way for the occupant to reach safety (whether that be the ground or the apartment immediately below) may be by way of the terrace or window. While the window screens are typically at least partially removable, the size and location of the window may render it unsuitable as an egress, especially for the elderly or handicapped. On the other hand, the larger and more accessible terraces are typically provided with fixed screens which are not easily removed, certainly not in the presence of an adjacent fire with the attendant smoke interfering with clear vision, calm breathing and deliberative minds.
Thus even those few who are foresighted enough to provide themselves with some sort of emergency fire escape means (for example, ropes, ladders, or the like), so that they can escape from the apartment by going down the outside of the building, may find themselves stymied by the presence of a screen which interferes with their access to the outside of the building via the terrace or window. Cutting means (such as a knife) in the kitchen or tool chest may not be sufficient where the flames, smoke or sheer panic render these locations as a practical matter unavailable. Especially where the fire is well developed before the tenant becomes aware of it, thereby may be simply be insufficient time for a special trip to the kitchen or the tool box prior to bringing the fire escape means into play.
For those fortunate enough to live on the lower floors, only a relatively short length of fire escape means (e.g., ladder or rope) is required in order to reach the safety of the ground. For those living on the upper floors, a comparatively short length of fire escape means might enable them to reach one or more apartments immediately below them, but the presence of a screen would again stand between them and safety unless the cutting means were also available to breach the screen of the apartments below.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fire escape device for use in escaping from a structure through the screen of a screened-in area.
Another object of is to provide such device which enables a fire escape means (such as a rope) and a screen cutting means (such as a knife) to be stored in handy proximity and brought to the screen of a screened-in area together.
A further object is to provide such a device wherein the screen cutting knife is accessible for use in cutting the screen of a screened-in area belonging to an apartment below.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is of sturdy, rugged and economical construction.